The present invention relates to a one-piece tube multi-pack and methods of manufacturing same.
Paper and plastic packaging tubes are well known in the art. In some instances, it is desirable to separate or segregate discrete products or components into separate areas within the packaging tube. This can be accomplished either by utilizing a separate insert to segregate the discrete products or components or by forming the packaging tube with integral independent sections. One example of a tubular element with a series of internal support walls forming a plurality of passageways is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,057.
In order to adjustably accommodate discrete products or components in separate compartments or passageways within a packaging tube, it is desirable that the packaging tube and the segregated sections be sufficiently flexible with respect to one another.
In addition to providing separate compartments or passageways for the discrete products or components, the packaging tube must also be attractive and aesthetically pleasing. This can be achieved through a number of different modified shapes and designs in the packaging tube and/or the separate compartments or passageways, as will become understood from the discussion that follows.